Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in . The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Dark Lord Ascending *Malfoy's Albino peacock *Pius Thicknesse *Charity Burbage Chapter Two: In Memoriam *Percival Dumbledore *Three Muggle boys *Kendra Dumbledore *Ariana Dumbledore *Betty Braithwaite *Ivor Dillonsby Chapter Three: The Dursleys Departing :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Four: The Seven Potters *Selwyn *Hedwig's killer Chapter Five: Fallen Warrior :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Six: The Ghoul in Pyjamas *Monsieur Delacour Chapter Seven: The Will of Albus Dumbledore *Dragomir Gorgovitch *Beedle the Bard *Babbitty Rabbity Chapter Eight: The Wedding *Lancelot *Ronald Weasley's uncle *The Weasleys' many cousins *Barny Weasley *Delacour sisters' cousins *Squat wizard in purple porkpie hat *Muriel's mother *Viktor Krum's grandfather *Waiters at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding *Band at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding *Other unnamed wedding guests Chapter Nine: A Place to Hide *Workmen at Tottenham Court Road *Waitress at Tottenham Court Road Chapter Ten: Kreacher's Tale *Potters' cat Chapter Eleven: The Bribe *Unidentified Death Eaters Chapter Twelve: Magic is Might *Unidentified Ministry witch *Unidentified Magical Maintenence employee *German woman *German children *Reginald Cattermole *Albert Runcorn *Mary Cattermole Chapter Thirteen: The Muggle-Born Registration Commission *Wakanda *Bernie Pillsworth *Bletchley *Dirk Cresswell's wife *Cresswell brothers *Dirk Cresswell's friends *Arkie Alderton *Arkie Alderton's alleged son *Maisie Cattermole *Ellie Cattermole *Alfred Cattermole Chapter Fourteen: The Thief :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Fifteen: The Goblin's Revenge *Gornuk *Gamp Chapter Sixteen: Godric's Hollow *Bowman Wright *Unidentified Muggle man Christmas shopping *Unidentified Muggle woman Christmas shopping *Abbott *Ignotus Peverell Chapter Seventeen: Bathilda's Secret *Unidentified Muggle child who greets Lord Voldemort Chapter Eighteen: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore *Barnabus Finkley *Enid Smeek Chapter Nineteen: The Silver Doe *5 unnamed Snatchers, including the Foul-smelling Snatcher Chapter Twenty: Xenophilius Lovegood :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-one: The Tale of the Three Brothers *Egbert the Egregious *Godelot *Hereward *Loxias *Barnabas Deverill *Arcus *Livius *Antioch Peverell *Cadmus Peverell *Death Chapter Twenty-two: The Deathly Hallows *Dean Thomas's half-siblings *Muggle family of five Chapter Twenty-three: Malfoy Manor *Scabior *Dudley *Unidentified Snatchers Chapter Twenty-four: The Wandmaker :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-five: Shell Cottage *Ragnuk *Edward Lupin Chapter Twenty-six: Gringotts *Marius *Unidentified Gringotts guard (I) *Bogrod *Beggars on Diagon Alley, including one with a bloody cloth over his eye *Ukrainian Ironbelly at Gringotts Chapter Twenty-seven: The Final Hiding Place *Unidentified goblin killed by Voldemort Chapter Twenty-eight: The Missing Mirror :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-nine: The Lost Diadem :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: The Sacking of Severus Snape *Unidentified Ravenclaw first year boy Chapter Thirty-one: The Battle of Hogwarts :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-two: The Elder Wand :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-three: The Prince's Tale *Mary MacDonald Chapter Thirty-four: The Forest Again :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: King's Cross :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-six: The Flaw in the Plan :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Epilogue-Nineteen Years Later *Lily Potter *James Potter II *Albus Potter *James Potter's owl *Albus Potter's owl *Rose Weasley *Hugo Weasley *Scorpius Malfoy *Victoire Weasley *Astoria Greengrass *James Potter II's friends See also * *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes